The Most Loved Man In The Universe
by OswinOzzy
Summary: Just a story/poem thing of the man I love most: The Doctor!


There once was a young boy,

Who loved museums.

All the exhibits of wonder...

One in particular, he did adore.

But he didn't know, whatever for.

A TARDIS type 40,

Yes, that was it.

The moment he first laid eyes on it's silver colour,

A silver different from the rest,

He walked in.

And oh what a beauty!

He said to himself "Oh, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Gaping, the security guard had escorted him out.

His father picked him up.

He was cross.

But for weeks and weeks on end,

That type 40 TARDIS was all he dreamt and thought about.

It was an antique, yes.

There were type 80s out.

But he loved her.

She seemed to hum to him.

He wanted to go back.

So he did.

He went to that museum every morning before going to the Academy.

Waking up three hours early so he could spend two hours with her.

When he was done at the Academy at the end of the day,

He would go and visit her again for hours.

He had been eight then.

Flash forward and he's much older.

In his 80s.

There are type 120 TARDISs out.

He still does the same thing everyday.

He is now a professor at the academy.

He has a family.

But for over 70 years, he has still loved that TARDIS.

But one particular day, she's gone.

He went to the museum.

She was not there.

He asked a staff member.

"Oh, it's in the repair shop's junkyard." Was all the man said.

A faulty TARDIS, they called her.

Oh, but this boy who had grown into a man, he was set.

He went by a different name now.

He didn't want a tacky name.

Or a stupid one.

Or a word you hear everyday.

So he made one up when he was ten.

Him and his best friend made them up.

His best friend was The Master.

He was The Doctor.

The Master and The Doctor.

Best Friends to the end.

So the young Doctor and the young Master went to that repair shop.

They found the junkyard.

It was a room.

A large room.

With all the faulty TARDISs lined up along the walls.

The young Master and young Doctor left.

The young man proceeded to say goodbye to his loved ones.

His father.

His mother.

His 18 brothers.

His 16 sisters.

His in-laws.

His wife.

His 5 sons.

His 8 daughters.

His 87 grandchildren.

Thanksgiving was pretty big chez Time Lords.

Christmas even more.

But one young girl, tried to stop him.

She kicked and cried.

She was very young, only 22.

"Grandfather you can't!" She cried.

"I must, Susan." He told her.

"Then I shall come with you."

And away they went.

The Doctor and his granddaughter Susan.

They couldn't find it.

That special TARDIS.

The man was hysterical.

All that dreaming, for nothing?

So they found a different one. A type 100.

Susan walked in.

He was about to.

"Doctor." A girl called.

He looked over.

A girl who looked 18, but probably wasn't.

"Hmm?" Was what he said.

"You're about to make a very big mistake." She had told him.

She smiled and leaned on a different TARDIS.

"Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation's a bit knackered, but you'll have much more fun." She exclaimed.

She said her name was Oswald.

Just Oswald.

A rather pretty name, Susan thought.

He and Susan walked in.

It was HIS TARDIS!

The man and his granddaughter stole it and flew away.

Time passed.

They picked up assistants.

Traveling assistants.

Susan fell in love with a human.

The Doctor left her on Earth with her true love.

He was alone.

He gained new companions.

And regenerated.

He had an assistant named Jo Grant.

She was a lively one.

After there was Miss Sarah Jane Smith.

She was remarkable.

He regenerated.

She stayed with him for a short while.

She left.

The Doctor made her leave.

He regenerated.

His fifth incarnation.

Found some assistants.

Adric.

Regenerated.

Found some assistants.

Tegan.

Some others.

Regenerated.

More assistants.

Like Ace.

Regenerated.

His eighth incarnation...no assistants.

He regenerated.

The Ninth Doctor shortly after regenerating found Rose Tyler, saved her, and took her as an assistant.

He Regenerated.

Rose fell in love with the Tenth Doctor.

And he, her.

She got trapped in a parallel universe.

Then came Martha.

And Donna.

And the Tenth Doctor Duplicate.

He sent his human duplicate to the parallel universe with Rose.

He wiped Donna's memory.

He couldn't take it.

All the heartbreak.

He saved Donna's grandad.

And regenerated.

The Eleventh Doctor.

The best Doctor.

The most amazing Doctor.

Here he comes.

Only two minutes after regenerating, he crashes into young 7 year old Amelia Jessicca Pond's yard.

He investigates the scary crack in her wall.

He eats fish fingers and custard.

He says her name sounds like a name from a fairy tale.

He says he'll be back in five minutes.

Amelia waits for him.

Days pass.

Weeks.

She dreams of him.

Years pass.

He comes back after twelve years and four psychiatrists for Amelia.

Amelia has changed her name to Amy.

Amelia Pond is too fairy tale.

He saves the world and they travel together.

Her and her husband Rory.

The Ponds and The Doctor.

Amy and Rory have a daughter who is lost.

Melody Pond.

The Daleks kidnap the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

They ask them to destroy the Dalek asylum.

There they meet a genius.

Oswin Oswald.

She helps them.

She finds out she's really a Dalek.

She blows herself, and the Asylum of The Daleks, up.

Her final words were: Run you clever bay and rember.

After ten years traveling with The Doctor, the weeping angels take the Ponds from The Doctor.

The Doctor is devestated and heartbroken.

Amelia Pond.

His Best Friend.

Lost.

If you ask The Doctor or Amy to swear on something that matters, they'll say "Fish fingers and custard."

He goes to London.

He meets up with Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint and Strax.

He conceals himself in his TARDIS for 100 years.

He has lost too many.

Every single-what did Amy call herself and Rory and all the others? Right. Companions.

Every single companion ended in heartbreak.

They always break his hearts in the end.

But one day in Victorian London,

One particular stroll,

On one particular day,

He met a girl.

All he did was walk past her.

She asked him if he made the snowman.

He said no.

She proceeded to ask him questions.

She asked him who he was.

He said The Doctor.

He asked her name.

She said Clara.

"Clara who?"

"Doctor who?"

"Ooh. Dangerous question."

"What's wrong with dangerous?"

He left.

She followed.

Curiosity killed the cat.

But the cat had a thousand lives.

They were fighting the snowmen.

He showed her the TARDIS.

He hadn't done that in 100 years.

A new desktop.

She said it was smaller on the outside.

He gave her a TARDIS key.

"I never know why. I only know who."

She fell.

The ice woman killed her.

She said something.

Run you clever boy and remember.

Her name.

Clara Oswin Oswald.

The Doctor searched for her.

But she found him.

Not rembering a thing.

Clara Oswald became his companion.

The lonely man was no longer lonely.

He told her stories of Amy.

The girl who waited.

His best friend.

He told her stories of Rory.

The boy who waited.

The last centurion.

She saved his life.

Stepped into his timestream.

Burst into a million versions of her scattered throughout his timeline.

Saving him then dying.

Clara Oswald.

She was born to save The Doctor.

She told him one thing.

"Run you clever boy. And remember me."

The Doctor got her out.

She saved him a thousand times.

He saved her.

He sent Clara home.

Then, aliens came to Earth.

They snatched everyone who ever traveled with the Doctor.

Amy, Rory, Rose, Jo, Clara, Sarah, Susan, Jack...

He saved them.

With the help of his current 207 year old companion.

Melody Pond.

River had been a ganger, he discovered.

He saved Melody as a baby and raised her.

For 207 years (to current day) she lived on the TARDIS with him.

They were all so happy to see their Doctor.

The Doctor was extra happy to see Amy.

Melody told him he didn't ruin lives like he thought.

He made their lives so much better.

He gives them hope.

And love.

And friendship.

Adventure.

Meaning.

The Doctor brightens the universe.

He was surrounded by the people who love him.

And it was a lot.

But it's ok.

He loves them too.

So off he goes.

A thousand some odd years old.

Away in his TARDIS with Melody.

And he's happy.

Because the lonely old heartbroken man, is not as heartbroken as h used to be.

He has a family.

One that loves him.

Because he is The Eleventh Doctor.

And we love him so.


End file.
